The movie:Taiyo Sentai SozoRanger VS Ressha Sentai ToQger
Taiyo Sentai Sozoranger VS Ressha Sentai ToQger is about Z coming back to take over the world but the Sozoranger with help of the ToQger they can stop Z's plan. This movie is between episode 18 and 19 plot The Sozoranger were fighting the shadow line's crows and then met Z who was working with the Mummies and they were aiming to release a great evil. But when the ToQger came Z sent them to 3 different dimensions so the Mummies can release the evil. It's up to Sozoranger to release their true power with the help of the ToQger. But how would they succeed? Hikaru Iris Dai Satoshi and Karen will earn the rights to have a new power to stop the evil. (This was made before Station 40 so I didn't know that Hikari Kagura Tokatti Mio their families would forget Right and that he became Black ToQ 1) 'Movie' It was 5 years after the ToQgers defeated the Shadow Line. The ToQgers, still children, stayed in their adult form and began doing jobs just after the Shadow Line was defeated thanks to the president who gave them the rights to know how to do jobs. Right and Mio were police officers since Right kept getting fired from restaurants because all he wanted to do was eat. Tokatti still has feelings for Mio. Working in a computer office, Tokatti had a picture of him and his team. Hikari was a high school teacher and Kagura was a model they all still had their Rainbow Passes from when they were the ToQgers. Akira Nijino was in his Drill Ressha looking for towns that might still be under the Shadow's control. Little did they know at a local zoo there were 5 teens who had morphers on their wrists. ''' '''Iris came to talk to the others Iris:Hey guys Aguri told me that there is new monster we gotta go They nodded their heads and ran out to the battlefield they saw a shadow monster and a bunch of crows Hikaru: What are those things? Karen: Onnichan I don't know! Dai: Whatever they are lets henshin Shadow:What Henshin?! Hikaru Iris Dai Satoshi and Karen lifted up their wrists to revealed morphers Shadow:What? They put the medals in the morphers Hikaru Iris Dai Satoshi and Karen:Sozo Change they transformed into the Sozoranger Hikaru:The Fire Brave! SozoRed! Iris:The Water Brave! SozoBlue! Dai:The Forest Brave! SozoGreen! Satoshi:The Desert Brave! SozoYellow! Karen:The Air Brave! SozoViolet! Shadow Monster:Crows! T'he sozoranger began to fight the crows Hikaru and Iris were fight the crows together Dai Satoshi and Karen were also fighting the crows together then a blast came and it hit the sozoranger and made them dehenshin they got up and saw Z' Karen:Who are you? Z:I'm Z. Emperor of the Shadow Line Iris :Didn't the Shadow Line got destroyed 5 years ago? Z:Sure did sweetie Hikaru: Don't call her that! I don't like it. Iris smiles at Hikaru Before Z could speak Hikari and Kagura came Iris:Who are you guys Hikari: I'm Hikari and this my girlfriend Kagura. Kagura: But what's Z's doing back? Z:By some new friends The Mummies came Iris: Catina Hikaru: Kalico Karen:Oh my Dai: Guys we need to retreat. Dai used his morpher to create an explosion and they retreated to the zoo Z:Where'd they go Catina: They do this stuff all the time Z: Fine now lets release a great evil T'he portal for the Mummy Dimension and Aguri sensed it' Lou: Aguri! Is Is it the portal?! The Sozoranger and the two ToQger walked into the zoo and Lou ran up to them Lou:Guys you're back Hikari: Not now. Who are you guys? Kagura walked up to Hikaru Kagura: Me and Hikari are the ToQger we fought the shadow line and tried to freed the shadows town but Akira-kun is worried if there are more. Hikari walked up to Kagura and put his arm around her Hikari: Sorry but that's all you're gonna get Hikaru: We know enough. Also this town was also under a shadows control Kagura: No way Hikari: By what Akira is still looking for more Iris:The five of us were the only ones who were able to move Satoshi:There was kaijin with this toy horse who he called- Hikari and Kagura:Just-A-Way?! Satoshi: Yeah Hikari: Akira sent us to the hometown of the new Sentai Dai: Two years ago there was this Sentai called Ninninger Karen: But why does Hikari sound like Hikaru which is my brothers name? Hikari: Because they both mean light Karen:Ok lets go and find the others They split up to find the other ToQgers. Hikaru and Iris went together while Karen went with Dai, Satoshi went with Lou and Hikari went with Kagura. Kagura: Where are they? I know Right works with Mio-chan because he got fired from his other jobs Hikari: Kagura don't worry, Hikaru and his team will find them Kagura: You're right Hikari thanks T'hey shared a smile and continued to find Right and Mio but in the mummy dimension the mummies were doing something' Z:Yes the great evil will come back and I will get my powers back but those ToQger with those new warriors they're gonna be more shining then ever Catina: Eh? Little did they know that Right Mio and Lou were spying on them Right:Lou-san how do you know them Lou:I used to work for them. Hikaru and the others accepted me to join them now lets go They left before the mummies and Z could stop them. Lou Right and Mio went through the portal back to earth. They reunited with the others Kagura: Right! Mio-chan she hugged Mio Mio: What about Tokatti? Hikaru and Iris reunited with the others Tokatti was with them Tokatti: MIO!!!<3 Iris:I'm having a feeling that guy likes her Dai: Like you and..... Iris:Shut up Dai:...hmm a certain blonde named "Hi-" Iris:puts her hand on Dai's mouth shut up Right:Anyway we need to stop Z Hikaru: And the mummies They all nodded their heads and walked to some mountains where Z and the mummies are but Lou went looking for Akira Nijino. Right:Z you're not gonna get away with whatever you're trying to get away with Mio: Smooth Right Z: ToQger surprise me you're not so shining when you're not together Hikari: We are together just got extra sentai. Hikaru: Enough lets henshin Right: But I was gonna say that Iris: WOA! Yes let's go Dai: Looks like Iris's excited Satoshi: True dat Karen:I agree. They all got in a line Right Tokatti Mio Hikari and Kagura: ToQ Change Ha! Hikaru Iris Dai Satoshi and Karen:Sozo Change! The ToQger transformed into the ToQgers and the Sozoranger transformed into the Sozorangers Toq #1 Toq #2 Tokatti: We're back Toq #3 Toq #4 Toq #5 Kagura: HI! Hikaru: The Fire Brave! SozoRed! Iris:The Water Brave! SozoBlue! Dai: The Forest Brave! SozoGreen! Satoshi: The Desert Brave! SozoYellow! Karen:The Air Brave! SozoViolet! Right:And we are Hikaru:Tai! Iris:Yo! Dai:Sen! Satoshi and Karen:Tai! Hikaru Iris Dai Satsohi and Karen:Sozoranger! Right Tokatti Mio Hikari and Kagura:Ressha Sentai ToQger! Catina:Trash Mummies a bunch of trash mummies came Kagura got scared and held onto Hikari's arm Kagura: What are they?! Hikaru: Trash Mummies we have been fighting them for 3 years Iris: Two we're still newbies. Hikaru:Ok Iris:But let's kick butt Hikaru Hikaru: Yeah They high five and they looked at the trash mummies they went to fight the trash mummies but Z used his powers to send the Sentais to 3 different dimensions. Iris Satoshi Tokatti and Mio ended up in one dimension Hikari Kagura Dai and Karen ended up in another dimension and Right and Hikaru ended up in a different dimension Satoshi: Hey Iris-chan where are we Iris: I don't know but we need to find Hikaru and the others Tokatti: But What do we Mio: slaps Tokatti '''Snap out of it ok we're smart and its a 50% chance that Kagura ended up in the dimension with Hikari because he'll protect her Iris:yeah and if Karen ended up in the dimension with her brother which is Hikaru that's ok as well but it's ok if Dai's with her he's more braver then me. Tokatti: Wait Hikaru is Karen's brother? Iris:Yes can't siblings be on a team?! Tokatti: Sorry Mio: What about the Ryo Knight? Satoshi: Whoever that is, let's go '''They began walking but in a different dimension Hikari Kagura Dai and Karen were finding them on a bridge Kagura: Hikari what should we do?! Karen:Don't worry guys I'm the younger sister of Hikaru Tomonil....uh....I can Dai: Karen you're not Iris she's brave remember in the zoo she ran back to save a trap dolphin it was a baby and Karen:there was an earthquake I know Kagura: She sure is brave Hikari: True dat Then all of a sudden they were attacked Dai and Karen:Sozo Change they changed into Sozo green and violet Hikari and Kagura:ToQ change ha!they changed into ToQ 4gou and 5gou They began to fight the monsters Hikari and Kagura switched lines Karen:Amazing! Dai: Got that right. He saw a trash mummy sneaking up on Karen Look out! He slashed it Then all of a sudden the bridge got attacked so Kagura and Karen would fall Hikari: KAGURA!!! He grabbed her hand, Dai also grabbed Karen's Karen: Dai-San.... Dai: Are you ok? Karen placed her hand on her heart her thoughts completely drowned out Dai's voice Dai:.....KAREN!!! She looked up at him as he pulls her up. They found that the monster has gone Dai: What was that about?! Karen:Sorry! Dai: Let's just go maybe Hikaru can tell me why you do that. Karen:Do what? Hikari: We saw you place your hand on your heart when Dai asked if you were ok? Karen:But I don't do that honest I don't Dai:Not forgiven. You gave me a huge fright Karen:I know. I don't know why I did that. Dai sighed Dai:fine you'll be forgiven. Then all of a sudden Hikari Kagura Iris and Satoshi came through a portal Satoshi: sighs Karen!! He ran to her with the others Iris:What happen? Dai: A kaijin came and nearly killed Kagura-San and the looks at Karen '''The doughnut '''Mio and Tokatti walked to Hikari and Kagura Mio: What happened? Kagura: Well like Dai-kun said a kaijin nearly killed me and Karen-chan Hikari: After I save Kagura Karen didn't do anything she had her hand on her heart like she wasn't there Tokatti: Oh how strange Kagura: I'm worried for Right Hikari: Don't worry Hikaru's smarter then that dud Kagura: Yeah! Mio: Yup Tokatti: Yeah Hikari Iris Satoshi Dai and Karen walked to them Iris: We worry for Hikaru but he's the bravest and toughest of us all Karen:Yeah Onnichan is like a prince and he's coming for his princess it can't be me so that leaves She points at Iris and the others look at her and she looked at them confused. She took Dai to talk to him in private Karen: Dai-San.... Satoshi: Eh Karen? Behind the trees Iris:You told them that I liked Hikaru? Dai: No but it's kinda noticeable you're the only girl on the team who's not related to Hikaru and you're always showing kindness especially to him Iris:Yeah but I met him when I was 9 and he was 10. I hope that it's not noticeable to him Dai: Yeah I'm sorry They reunited with the others and Kagura saw a portal Kagura: Look it's- Mio: RIGHT!!! Iris: AND HIKARU! Karen: ONNICHAN!!! They ran through the portal Right: Mio! Hikaru: Dai Dai: Sup Hikaru: Satoshi Satoshi: Who else? Hikaru: sighs 'Karen Karen: Onnichan.... Hikaru:'smiles 'Iris Iris: Hikaru. '''He walked to the others and grouped hugged the others they stopped and all of a sudden they found them selves back where they were ' Hikaru:Now '''Sozorangers 'ToQger' 'ZeoMan' allies Aguri Takatora http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/ConductorConductor http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/TicketTicket http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/WagonWagon Villains http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Z_(ToQger)Z Mummy King Kalico Catina Category:Taiyo Sentai Sozoranger Category:Ressha Sentai ToQger Category:Crossovers Category:Team-up Movies